Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to openers for opening containers and, more particularly, to tabs used to open can ends, such as beer/beverage can ends and food can ends. The disclosed concept also relates to can ends having tabs, and to tooling and associated methods for providing such tabs and can ends.
Background Information
A tab is typically secured to a can end by a rivet, and the can end is opened by lifting a lift portion of the tab and pulling upwards so as to pivot the tab about the rivet. Specifically, when the tab pivots after the lift portion of the tab has been lifted upwards, the opposite end (or nose portion) of the tab fractures a score line disposed on the can end, thereby permitting the end-user to access the contents of the can.
In the can making industry, large volumes of metal are required in order to manufacture a considerable number of cans. Thus, an ongoing objective in the industry is to reduce the amount of metal that is consumed. Efforts are constantly being made, therefore, to reduce the gauge (sometimes referred to as “down-gauging”) the stock material from which tabs, can ends and can bodies are made. However, as less material (e.g., thinner gauge) is used, problems arise that require the development of unique solutions. By way of example, a common problem associated with efforts to down gauge tab stock material is that the rivet island (i.e., the portion of the tab including a rivet hole through which the rivet is received and staked to secure the tab to the can end) is prone to undesirably elongate or stretch. Consequently, the tab can unintentionally pull off of the rivet when the tab is actuated by a user. In other words, an opening failure occurs as the tab pops off the rivet prior to opening the score aperture of the can end to access the container contents.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in tabs, in can ends, such as beer/beverage can ends and food can ends which employ tabs, and in tooling and methods for providing such tabs and can ends.